


“Just kiss me”

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Missing Stiles Stilinski, Worried Derek Hale, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Three simple words tumbling out of his pink lips.“Just kiss me”.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 49





	“Just kiss me”

Derek couldn’t sit still, his feet making grooves in the carpet that laid next to their bed, the same eye catching teal that Stiles had picked out years ago when they first moved in together.

He growled, frustrated, just the thought of his missing husband making him pace around their bedroom even more, digging his large palms into his eyes to stop himself from punching another hole in the wall, Stiles would be so pissed when he came home, if he came home.

His mind was so preoccupied with thoughts about where Stiles could possibly be, that he didn’t hear the rushed footsteps coming into the room or the jackrabbiting heartbeat coming closer to his body, not until it’s owner was standing directly in front of him, as Derek ripped his palms away from his eyes the growl that had started to rumble in his chest stopped short, replaced by hundreds of questions rushing up his throat practically suffocating him.

Stiles was standing directly in front of him, looking panicked and stressed, and wrapping a hand around the back of Derek’s neck pulling him in until their faces were only millimetres apart, three simple words tumbling out of his pink lips.

“Just kiss me”.


End file.
